


Ultraviolet Morning Light

by pandorabox82



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: #3 - Blanket, F/F, Flufftober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Sharon and Andrea spend a lazy morning in bed following the rough day that Andrea had in court.





	Ultraviolet Morning Light

Andrea let out a tired groan as she climbed the stairs up to her apartment. The elevator was still broken, which had put a serious kink in their routine, but she knew that it would be good for her ass in the long run, and that would make all the hassle worth it. Even on nights like this one where she was bone weary, where she wanted to hole up in their apartment and never face the world once more. She knew that they should have pressed harder for a deal, since the perp had been so likeable when he had been questioned at the station. Provenza had bungled that, though, forcing Andrea to take the case to court, and that had led to today. The jury had let the judge know that they were close to a verdict, but then it had reached six before they had returned with the not guilty verdict.

Letting out another groan, she unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment, kicking off her heels and hanging up her coat before setting her case on the table. Listening carefully, she tried to see if Sharon was home, but didn't hear any noises in the apartment, which disappointed her. She had wanted nothing more than to curl up on the sofa with her partner and veg out with a stupid movie, but it was clear that that was not to be the case. Glancing at her watch, Andrea saw that it was nearly ten, and she frowned as she wondered where Sharon was. Trudging into the living room, Andrea plopped down onto the sofa and pulled her phone out of her pocket to see if she had missed a call or text from the woman. There was nothing on screen, but she still opened her text app, smiling a little to see that she had missed something from her. _I completely forgot about Emily's performance tonight. It would have been better if you could have gone with us, but I understand about trials running long. I hope that it went well for you, and if you get home before I do, just head up to sleep. I think that, most likely, it will be after midnight before I get home. _

Andrea let out a deep sigh as she nodded at the screen, quickly tapping out a reply, telling her that she had lost the case. Then she set the device aside and brought her feet up beneath her as she turned the television on and turned it to a random channel, just looking for something with background noise to relax her. It didn't take long before she was just staring at the screen, not really seeing anything before her eyes started to close heavily. The last thing she was aware of was her body falling to one side as she was pulled into the depths of sleep.

"You know that the sofa kills your back, Drea."

Blinking her eyes open, she saw that Sharon was kneeling on the floor next to her, a wry smile on her lips as she reached out to stroke her hair lightly. "I didn't have the energy to make my way up to the bedroom, Sharon. And then I fell asleep before I knew what happened. But I am so glad that you're home."

Sharon nodded before leaning in closer and kissing Andrea's forehead softly. "All right, let's get you up to bed, then. At least tomorrow, well, today, is Saturday, and we don't have anywhere to go until Monday." Andrea gave her a fleeting smile as she sat up and stretched. There was something so lovely about the way Sharon looked in that moment, and she thought that it might be because she was still fuzzy-eyed from tiredness. "And if I have my way, we're going to spend it all in bed. Because I need to take care of you after this loss. I know that a loss like this can devastate you." Sharon reached out and caressed her face before staggering to her feet and then holding her hand out to Andrea.

"You're too right, Sharon." She used her hand to leverage herself up, wrapping an arm around Sharon's waist as they went up to the bedroom. Andrea wasn't surprised that Sharon guided her directly to the bed, gently pushing her down onto the mattress before walking over to their dresser and pulling out two sets of pyjamas. Then she returned to her side before quickly disrobing. There was nothing overtly sexual about the act, which was just fine with Andrea, since she didn't think she had the energy to make love that evening anyway.

Once Sharon was dressed for bed, she smiled at Andrea before kneeling in front of Andrea, reaching out and fiddling with the buttons on her blouse before slipping it from her shoulders and then tugging off her skirt, adding those garments to the pile on the floor before unhooking her bra and tossing it atop the clothes before helping her into her pyjamas. "All right, are you ready to head back to sleep?"

"I think that I am, yes," she mumbled as she flopped back onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. Her body was so heavy that she didn't even want to crawl beneath the covers to sleep. Instead, she turned onto her side and curled up into a tight ball, a tiny smile spreading across her face when she felt Sharon drop a blanket around her body before she climbed into the bed and spooned up against her, one arm wrapping around her waist as she fumbled to get the blanket wrapped around her as well. "Here, let me help you." Flipping onto her other side, she looked into Sharon's eyes as she managed to get the blanket arranged around them as a wide yawn split her lips.

"Did you see Andy today?" Sharon asked as she brought her hand up to curl around Andrea's shoulder, her smile faltering a little as the words left her mouth.

"I did. He seemed good. He's still cool towards me, which is to be expected, but we at least had a good talk today. He mentioned that Provenza is finally thinking about retirement, which will be good for him. And how was Emily's performance?"

A wider smile broke out on Sharon's face as she nodded. "It was lovely! She's grown so much as a dancer, and seeing her take the lead in such a gorgeous production? Oh, my heart was just so light. The next time she's performing around us, you're going to have to come see her. I'm just so proud of my little girl. And there was a short reception following the performance, and I was able to meet the other dancers, and she's just so well regarded amongst them."

"That's the best thing to hear, Sharon," she murmured as she leaned in and kissed her partner softly. "I do love you." Her words were deformed by her yawn, and she snuggled closer to Sharon, their legs tangling together as she kissed Sharon softly. "Just let me fall asleep kissing you tonight?"

"That sounds like an amazing idea. Now, close your eyes and we'll try to drift off together." Sharon's lips tickled hers as she spoke, and Andrea nodded before doing just that, tightening the blanket around them, cocooning them in warmth as she pressed her lips to Sharon's and allowed herself to drift back to sleep once more.

In the morning, Andrea slowly woke up, still feeling incredibly warm and loved. Opening her eyes, she saw that Sharon was still sleeping, and she smiled as she reached up to stroke her face, trying not to wake her. In her sleep, Sharon smiled before nuzzling her cheek into the palm of Andrea's hand, and she felt her heart lurch a little in her chest. There was something so lovely about having this moment with her before she was awake, and Andrea felt a fizzy happiness spread across her system as she snuggled in closer to Sharon once more, her hand splaying out on her back as she breathed in deeply. Though she knew that they both had morning breath, Andrea couldn't help but press her lips to her partner's forehead, hoping that the scent of her stale breath wouldn't wake Sharon.

Instead, she felt Sharon stir in her arms, her eyes slowly starting to blink open as she smiled up into her face. "Good morning, Andrea. Umm, I feel like I could stay here all morning, but I really have to pee. I'll be right back." Leaning up, she kissed Andrea softly before slipping out of bed and hurrying over to the bathroom. Now that she also had a moment to focus on her own body, Andrea also felt the need to relieve herself, and she quickly went down to the half bathroom and took care of her needs before nipping into the kitchen and grabbing an apple for each of them before heading back up to bed and crawling beneath the blanket, sitting against the headboard as she handed an apple to Sharon.

"This will at least tide us over for a while, until we decide to get something for lunch." Sharon grinned at her as she nodded, rubbing the fruit against her top before taking a large bite. "I don't think I've lazed around in bed since I was in college. Usually, I try to get up and dress and act like I'm being productive on my day off."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sharon teased before taking another bite of her apple. "And usually, I'm the same way. But there just seems to be something so cosy about cuddling up beneath a warm blanket on a crisp October morning." Andrea nodded in response as she ate her apple, trying not to giggle at the horrified look that Sharon gave her when she ate the core. "I still don't know how you can eat the whole thing like that. It seems like a sacrilege."

"At least I'm not quite the monster that my third-grade teacher was. She'd eat oranges and bananas like I eat an apple."

"That, that truly is an abomination. Are you certain she was a teacher and not a serial killer?"

"Pretty certain, yes. But that was how she learned how to eat fruit, because her grandfather did it that way. Just like I learned eating apples from my favourite auntie. It truly takes all kinds to make the world go round." Sharon gave her a mistrustful nod as she finished her apple, setting the core on the bedside table. "Come here and let me kiss you."

"Of course," Sharon replied as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Andrea's before burying her fingers in Andrea's hair and pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. A soft chuckle slipped between their mouths as Sharon straddled her, pressing her back against the headboard as they continued to make out. Andrea reached down for the blanket and drew it up around their shoulders, cocooning them in warmth as Sharon's hands slipped beneath her top and up to caress her breasts. "Does this make you feel good?"

"I think you know that it does. Oh, god, Sharon, I love how the morning light shines in this window and highlights these ultraviolet spots in your hair, making it shine like a halo."

"Romantic words coming from you, my dear."

"I'm still trying to wake up, so you get to hear me unfiltered. Plus, I do love you, so it makes being open with you all the easier." Andrea rested her forehead against Sharon's as she slid her hands down her back and cupped her ass. "But today is supposed to be about cuddling and being cosy. Sex will come tonight, okay?"

"You sure do know how to tease a woman, Andrea," she replied before tweaking her nose. Still, she didn't move to leave Andrea's lap, instead draping herself over her body, letting her head come to rest on Andrea's shoulder as her warm breath washed over her neck. Andrea sighed a little as she pulled her partner closer, relishing the comforting, solid, weight of her against her body as she closed her arms around Sharon's waist, holding her close. "You know, we've never talked about children. Was there ever a time when you wanted to have them? Or did you always know that they wouldn't be in your future?"

"I never felt that maternal urge. And when I knew, for certain, that I like women, I thought that that lack was for the best. And now, I get the best of both worlds, since I get to be a part of your adult children's lives, and not have to worry about screwing them up as they grow."

Sharon sighed as she snaked a hand up to play with Andrea's hair. "You wouldn't have screwed them up, but we'll never know. I'm just proud that you were able to stay true to yourself, and become the strong, independent woman you are today." She pressed her lips against Andrea's neck before snuggling in close to her once more. "And when we're grandparents, you'll get all the fun of spoiling a baby and not worrying about screwing them up, since Ricky or Emily or Rusty will take them home. It will be the best of both worlds, I promise."

Andrea purred a little as she nodded, seeing the beautiful possibility in Sharon's words. "I do like the thought of that, actually. So, what do we want to make for lunch today? I was thinking waffles? Since we didn't have a proper breakfast?"

"That sounds delicious. And we can use the strawberries up, too. Is there any whipped cream left?"

Andrea shrugged. "I can't remember if we bought more after the last time we used it. I mean, we did use a lot of it…" Sharon giggled, and Andrea could feel a blush steal up across her face. "You and that giggle kill me every time. But I do like whipped cream."

"I know you do. Now, I think that I am going to take a short nap on you, if you don't mind. Because you are soft and warm and I am more tired than I want to admit." Andrea nodded as she spread her hands out on Sharon's back, letting out a breath of contentment as she felt her partner's body transition from waking to sleeping, certain that there was no other place that she would ever want to be than with Sharon, holding her close as they loved each other.


End file.
